Hero
by Amme Moto
Summary: Oneshot, RevanXCarth. Cheesy story of how Carth is in a cantina and he gets a surprise from a familiar singer slash Jedi. It's a woman he thought he would never see again, a woman that he'd loved since the end of the Star Forge, and she's singing a song.


**Hero**

Carth sat in the cantina booth, one hand laced through his hair and the other grasped around his Juma cup. He wasn't drunk—yet, he was just tired. The Admiral had many things to do in his life, and none of them seemed fun anymore. He did them with a passion, as usual, but they were more like a chore.

He had lost his inspiration after the Star Forge. Or, more specifically, once Revan left. They had confessed their love for each other in front of their whole troupe, and had lived happily ever after for three years afterwards. Then one day she up and left him, with nothing but a datapad and half of a locket.

"Damn that locket," Carth murmured, fiddling with the chain around his neck, producing the golden adornment. The accessory revealed a deep, red ruby in the center of it in the shape of an R. "She's not coming back."

He remembered what the datapad said about the locket exactly.

"_Carth, my dear one, I give you this locket to safeguard for me, as a promise that I will return. Treasure it, as I will treasure mine." _

Yes, Revan had taken with her the other half of the jewelry; half of a silver heart with an emerald C in it.

"Hey Carth," Mission's voice broke his silence as she made her way to the booth with the others. "Go ahead and order something, Zaalbar."

The Wookie grunted his answer and went to retrieve food.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Carth asked nonchalantly. He couldn't help but notice all of them were grinning widely and were trying to stifle giggles and chuckles. "And, why so happy? I mean, even Candorous looks more cheerful than usual."

"Oh, nothing. We just came to talk and watch the show with you!" Jolee sat down next to Carth idly.

The audience in the cantina clapped at the band of Bith players as they sauntered off of the stage.

"That's strange," Carth mumbled, stretching out his stiff muscles and hearing his elbows pop. "They usually stay up all night."

"There's a new singer we heard about," Bastila explained. "I think you know who she is."

"Really? I don't know many singers," Carth racked his brain to find someone he knew.

Everyone else traded anxious glances and smirked.

An Iridoninan sauntered up to the center microphone and began speaking. Carth translated quicker than he used to—

Revan had taught him how.

Finally translating the sentence, Carth gasped, shocked.

"**Tonight we have a guest singer, a woman who didn't give her name, but dedicated the song to an Admiral Carth Onasi that's in here tonight." **A spotlight shone on Carth abruptly and quickly, moving around to face the stage, which now held a band, and a woman replaced the Iridonian.

Carth paused, seemingly trying to remember who the woman was. Her deep chocolate eyes wandered around, eyeing each person equally. Her dark brown hair lay on her shoulders and hid its dead ends in her Makutai Robes.

Makutai Robes? Surely this woman wasn't—

"Hello, all!" The woman screamed into the microphone before Carth could finish his thought. Everyone clapped and whooped back, Bastila and Mission the loudest. "I'm new at this, and this is a new song I wrote, so bear with me please!" She caught Carth staring puzzlingly at her. Grinning as wide as her mouth would let her, she winked at him knowingly.

"You don't recognize her, do you?" Juhani giggled with an accent. Carth shook his head.

"Yet."

"Alright, before I start, let's all give a hand to the Admiral and all his friends tonight, shall we?" The woman was deliberately dragging on. But the crowd erupted into cheers and claps for their table.

"She's really stalling; you don't think she's nervous, do you?" Mission whispered worriedly.

"She'll get over it. Especially when he remembers who she is," Jolee muttered loud enough for Carth to hear him.

The drummer started the song slowly, becoming louder and louder. Upon cue, the woman started singing.

"**I'm so close, I can see Heaven.**

**I'm so close, I can see Heaven.**

**Oh but Heaven, my Heaven, don't know me."**

The song obviously sounded like it was made for low-tone singers. The woman's tone had suddenly gone from high and perky to low and serious.

"**And they say I'm the Hero to save us,**

**It's not like I'll stand here, and wait.**

**I'll hold onto the arms of my loved one,**

**And watch as we both show the way."**

The woman held both hands onto the microphone and bored into Carth's eyes, pleading with all their might for him to remember.

And he did.

"No way." He gawked. Everyone laughed lovingly. "It can't be. But how—"

"Ask later, go up there now!" Candorous gruffly shoved Carth in the direction of the stage.

Carth was still too awestruck to believe it. He should have noticed it with the Makutai Robes, they were always her favorite. He was finally seeing Revan again.

"**Masters told me: "Love will not save us."**

**But why can't they see?**

**Look what love gave us:**

**A world for living,**

**And just chilling**

**Our world never changed!"**

Revan watched as Carth made his way to the front and suddenly became more nervous than ever. She wiped off the perspiration the light was giving her from her forehead and brushed her bangs behind her ears.

"**And they say I'm the Hero to save us,**

**It's not like I'll stand here, and wait.**

**I'll hold onto the arms of my loved one,**

**And watch as we both save the day."**

Carth stood right next to the stage, keeping his eyes on Revan as her voice rose. She was actually a pretty good singer. He watched as she wiped up upper lip at a pause in the song. She must be nervous, he thought.

What would they do, now that she was back? Would she accept him? He had to admit; he was pretty angry at her and mumbled some unkind things about her after she left.

"**And now that the world don't need saving,**

**It's love that is calling for you.**

**It's from the old love of a Hero,**

**So that's why I fear you won't move."**

From what Carth gathered from the song, Revan was scared he wouldn't accept her after leaving suddenly. So the Heaven remark must have been referring into him again, since he didn't recognize her right away.

As Revan sang the next part of the song, she unhooked the microphone from its stand and walked over to Carth, looking down at him. She held out a hand to him, gesturing for him to take it and come up onto the stage.

"**And they say I'm the Hero to save us,**

**It's not like I'll stand here, and wait.**

**I'll hold onto the arms of my loved one,**

**And watch as we both fly away."**

Carth took the hand immediately and pulled himself up to the stage. The girls in the audience squealed and the men applauded.

"**And they're watching us," **Revan pointed to Bastila and the troop as she sang the words.

"**They're watching us,**

**As we both save the day."**

Carth stood behind her and pressed her beck onto him, embracing her so she would still be able to sing. He snaked an arm around her waist and rested it across her hips, swaying his body as she was.

"**And they're watching us,**

**They're watching us,**

**As we both fly away!"**

Carth chuckled, turning red in the face. He buried his face into her neck, nibbling it and kissing it lightly.

"I love you," He whispered into her neck, closing his eyes.

"**Well, they stay with us,**

**They stay with us,**

**So we'll all fly away!**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Whoa, whoa…."**

Revan turned around to face Carth.

"Hey, there." She whispered.

"Hi, Beautiful." Carth answered, leaning in to kiss her. She joined in.

The sound in the whole cantina was deafening. Laughter came from Carth's table, and everyone else was screaming, whooping, and clapping.

"I love you, too." Revan answered once they departed. She rummaged through her pockets and took out a silver locket. "I kept it,"

"Mine, too." Carth produced his. They linked them together, portraying a silver and gold heart.

CR shone brilliantly on the locket, shining as the two pieces became one.

As the two halves fit back together.

THE END!

Well I made this one quickly! Two hours it was. As in the last one, any constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
